Torchwood: Beyond Boundaries
by Kieran.Yeoman
Summary: The aftermaths of their recent 'adventure' left the Torchwood team; dead and unable to rebuild. That is until Suzie Costello returns from the dead once more. With the world thrown into chaos and time slipping apart, a kidnapped Jack is all we have to save us. Takes place after: 'Children Of Earth' and before: 'Miracle Day'. Find more at Facebook by searching: Kieran Yeoman
1. THE STRANGER IN THE TREES

**PART ONE: THE STRANGER IN THE TREES**

The sun shone in the dwelling distance, the trees shadowed the freshly cut grass and the dark-blue sky released the morning birds. I touched my face wondering whether or not I was due another shave, the stubble was beginning to grow more wildly these days. It was moments like this that reminded me of my love; Ianto.

He was the man I adored; in fact he was the man everyone adored. I had slept with aliens, transgender robots, women, men and actually this one time I had slept unknowingly with the Moxx of Balhoon; I later found out he intended to kill me, but one thing lead to another. That's a story for another time though. But all in all Ianto was my man.

I didn't really understand why I was here all I knew was that I was due to meet an old friend; well that's what the note had said. I found it lying on my desk in the newly built hub. The hub has been redesigned and was built under funding by the government, under the four-five-six regiment, especially after they could no longer fund such experiments since they had tried to hand-over the world's children. I originally thought that the note was from Gwen but when I called she knew nothing of it. I was going to find out who it was and very quickly.

The note read:

Jack, old friend here, you'll remember me once you see me. You always do so don't pretend you don't. Meet me at the local park at six thirty am. I hope you're well, but not too well.

Things these days were genuinely rather strange; Gwen was reluctant to re-join especially after she had given birth to her beautiful daughter Anwen. She had told me it was due to keeping her and Reece safe but I knew she couldn't keep away. It was always her speciality. Anyhow back to the story.

I stood directly in the shadow of an old oak tree; it had been years since I had stood so still and in fact I didn't like it. I was used to moving around and quickly. I awaited anxiously but prepared, I wore my newly made navy-blue world war two jacket and had my old pistol clutched in my right hand located in the jacket.

I looked at the vortex manipulator which now had a fully functioning clock and it was quickly reaching seven. Whoever it was, was late and I had things to do. What if the rift was to launch hundreds of weevils into the sewers? What if the Earth was endangered once more and the doctor wasn't around? These thoughts ran wildly through my imagination however, whoever was meeting me had to hurry otherwise I will leave. It was then that a familiar voice echoed from the distance.

"Hello Jack," her friendly yet devilish voice sounded from afar.

I was stunned especially since I was sure she had been killed twice before and blown to pieces in the bombing of the old Torchwood.

"How?" I whispered harshly at her.

Her curly jet black hair swirled down past her shoulders and finished half-way down her back. Her piercing brown eyes dangerously observed me while her slim figure stood high and straight.

"I've always had the chance to come back Jack, it was only a matter of time and you knew it," she mocked.

"You were dead, twice!" I exclaimed looking stunned.

"We all come back, you're one to shout about it," she winked, "you had always told me about your dangerous adventures and then that bitch Gwen Cooper came along and you got rid of me!"

"Suzy you know I had to, you were dangerous," I sympathetically announced, "you came back and tried to kill her remember."

My voice croaked slightly as the pressure began to build. I knew what she was like. Her voice was something to be scared of let alone her violent past.

"You've always had it easy Jack Harkness, now I'm here to take it from you," she sadistically announced.

"Well it was a good job I was prepared."

With that I pulled out my pistol and pointed it at her head, with that she had quickly summoned her own pistol, one which I hadn't set eyes on for centuries. In fact it was from the fifty-first century.

"You'll soon be dead!" She mocked once more.

I pulled the trigger and so did she.

**BANG.**


	2. A NEW TORCHWOOD AND AN OLD TEAM

**PART TWO: A NEW TORCHWOOD AND AN OLD TEAM**

Groggily awakening, my eyes hurt. I glanced around the darkened room and had no idea where I was. I did however know that I was suspended in mid-air, chains tightly wrapped around my wrists. I looked down towards the concrete floor and noticed my blood-stained, light blue shirt where a hole had formed centrally; where the bullet had hit. Why had I been hit? I shot her hadn't I?

"Jack… Jack… Jack…" Her voice bellowed into the coldness. It was definitely coming from a speaker, or something similar seeing as though nobody else was here. It was almost seductively said.

"You have me, congratulations! Now what do you want?!" I exclaimed angrily at the air.

There was a dreaded silence.

"I want the Torchwood technology and you're the only one who has the codes," she announced, "so you'll give it to me, do you understand?" She snarled.

"Suzy can't we talk responsibly? Why does it always have to come to chains?" I said softly with a smirk on my face.

There was no answer and a clicking noise clicked into the moist air. I fell to the ground almost instantly, the chains now swinging above me. Well I guess my immortality does have its benefits. Standing, I brushed the dust from my large hands and then shoved them into my trousers.

The door in front of me automatically opened. It was as if I was in some deadly Saw film. I've been in worse situations though, like when Tosh and Owen were killed or when the Daleks invaded satellite five and The Doctor had left me for dead. Those were the days. I miss the old gang, I really do. It seems as though everyone I love; dies.

"Are you coming or what Harkness?"

A familiar voice echoed in the distance, it couldn't be. This was not happening, how could this even be possible? He was dead. I witnessed it myself; he's been gone for several years now.

"Alex!" I shouted up the stairs while running up the cold concrete slabs.

I looked in dis-belief as I reached the top of the cold concrete stairs and was welcomed by artificial light. So many familiar faces stared brightly at me, as if they had never been anywhere.

There stood: Tosh, Owen, Alex, Emily and finally Suzy.

Why were they all alive and breathing? Each one of them had been killed due to unforeseen circumstances while working for Torchwood; I had witnessed every single one of their deaths, some of them, more than once.

"What do you think of my erm, what should I call them, yes… Creations." Suzy smirked viciously while pointing at each of them.

"This is sick!" I exclaimed, going for my gun.

"We're not completely inadequate Jack," Owen announced, "we took precautions, we know that your pistol is your main weapon," he continued.

It sent shivers down my spine, and that was hard to do, even for an immortal like me. I didn't know whether to cry, laugh or argue, this was too much to deal with. My friends, the ones I loved were all back and for what?

"Owen, it's good to see…" I said before being rudely interrupted.

"Don't get sentimental Harkness!" I could sense Alex's rage building inside myself, let alone inside of him.

Glaring at each and every one of them, I couldn't see a fault in their matrix what so ever. There was nothing inhumane about any of my friends. Even if they were 'creations' they were once my friends.

"How did you accomplish this Suzy?" I asked.

"It was simple really, I've been around longer than you think Jack," she said, "I've been waiting and when the old base was blown to pieces I dragged the bodies from the morgue through a sequence of underground tunnels and used the power of the rift to manipulate copies of them," she explained, "oh and this is my base," she mocked.

"That… that's impossible."

I was absolutely gobsmacked, if there was one person who could make something so disgusting occur, it would of course be Suzy. Staring blankly at these clones I remembered all of the brilliant times we'd spent together whether that was originally working for Torchwood with Emily, being under Alex's command or even just going to the pub with Owen and Tosh.

"Well you're staring at the possible, so are you going to tell us the codes; we need it to activate the rift!" She exclaimed.

"Jack," a faint voice echoed towards me.

"Tosh."

"Jack you know I could hack my way in, so either way we'll gain access," she announced pointing at the expensive computers all ready to be loaded with the software.

"It's up to you Jack, we can play it easily or we can play it hard," her faint voice upset me, it was her death which caused the most anguish for me, Ianto and Gwen. "It'll be just like old times."

I nodded in agreement.


	3. THE OPEN WOUND

**PART THREE: THE OPEN WOUND**

Looking around; I notice there are some very distinct variations of the new hub compared to others I've seen in my time. There's no central piece and no running water, instead we're all stood on bricked flooring, with huge water tubes sliding from the concreted roof to the floor and I'm guessing below. With no idea what was inside I carry on my visual tour. I stare at the entrance, looks as if somehow, Suzy has managed to take the giant iron cog from the old base. Anyway, I stand at the computer; staring at the keyboard, with a gun pointed at my head.

Owen never did have the guts, would have always been Alex. That was the reason he had been appointed 'head boss' back before the year two-thousand, he then tragically killed his friends and then committed suicide; he had believed that he had seen the twenty-first century and that was when everything was going to change, and he was scared. We all were.

"Hurry up Harkness," a demanding female said.

I turn my head and notice that Suzy, Emily and Tosh had all sat down on the metallic chairs situated about three foot back.

"How could I forget you Emily," I announced smirking.

"Easily, according to Suzy."

She was feisty as ever. I first encountered her in the Victorian era when she and her partner demanded me to do Torchwood business and would then pay me so that they would keep my secret safe; immortality.

"What I want to know, is how the hell you're back from the dead," I exclaimed now begin to slowly type.

There was something in the air, the smell of oil and metal, like a car engine. There was no way she had done this on her own, not at all. She was intelligent, but not intelligent enough to come back three times. We hadn't even used the glove this time.

"Wouldn't you like to know Jack," Suzy laughed.

I rolled my eyes and began typing faster until the firewall's began disappearing, what I now had to worry about was the human race. If I was to completely hand over control, could I actually trust these things? My friends. I could feel each one glare at me and the gun lower.

"You're not the only one with a vortex manipulator."

What the hell was she on about? There was only one other who knew how to do this and he had left me on satellite five to take Rose Tyler home, he then reappeared and then I met Martha; my one true love for females, other than Gwen of course. He knows my past, my present and my future.

I reach the final firewall and then there's a rather loud 'ping'. I was in and there were faint cheers coming from behind, followed by the clicking of heels. I was then pushed aside as Suzy began clicking, typing, dragging and attaching. She then pulled a small USB memory stick from her black jacket and placed it into the computer, a program popped up, one I'd never seen before.

"This is your last adventure Jack," she announced, "beware, those you love and those that love you shall all be dead," she mocked.

Alex, Tosh, Owen and Emily then began wandering around the hub and as if by magic, the floor in front of us opened and then the roof in which I thought was concrete slid open and the night sky peered through. The moon shone brightly as I directly watched them work. Was I to stop them? Or was I to wait?

"Toshiko, you ready?" Suzy asked.

"I certainly am, the rift is available," she announces looking at a portable computer, which now contained the old torchwood software. Were all of their systems connected?

"Send the commands will you."

They watched as from the now-opened floor a huge device slowly revealed itself. A cannon of some sort then pointed into the air. I then realised what this was.

"Suzy you can't, you'll kill millions!" I shouted, going in for an attack and then being forced to the floor by the others as Toshiko and Suzy worked to create the blast.

"The forbidden technology is mine Jack, you gave us the codes, it's your fault and shall be traced back to yourself," she said pursing her lips.

I watched in horror as the rift opened up and the cannon shot it into the sky, wherever we were there were no screams yet, this was inhumane. She was about to send Earth back into the middle-ages and for what? The whole night lit up and a blast of light exploded as dust floated to the ground beside me. This was the end, the open wound.


	4. JACK HARKNESS

**PART FOUR: JACK HARKNESS**

I wandered around slowly, the dust lying on the cold floor, my navy jacket now entirely covered. Glancing up at the sky once more, the dust now settled, everything seemed entirely different. The sky no longer shone brightly, the new hub; completely vanished and I lay on the old remnants of the old hub.

"This is the sub-wave network," I hear.

This was months ago, we'd only just lost Tosh and Owen when Davros had tried to take advantage of the Earth and use it in a destructive plan so that only the Daleks were left unharmed with his matter-destroying: 'Reality-Bomb'. My head hurt; like one of those nights were I had been drinking way too much and had headed home with a complete stranger. Standing I saw Gwen, Ianto and strangely; myself, standing at the computer screen and talking. Could they see me?

"Isn't it detectable?"

"No and that's the beauty of the sub-wave network," Harriet Jones announced cheerfully as if this was a way to defeat the wretched creatures encased in metal.

"Excuse me, Ianto Jones here, but if we do this the sub-wave network will be detectable right?"

Just his voice sent my heart into frenzy as I watched from afar, eyes glancing on his pulsing body; he was alive, a tear trickled down my face. Flashbacks quickly pulsated around my head, all of the times we'd spent together: our first meeting; tranquilising a pterodactyl, all of those coffee's he'd brought us, naked hide and seek around the hub and the time he had led Gwen to the Torchwood island just off of the coast were we kept those damaged by the rift. He was everything I had wanted, needed and loved.

Within seconds of the flashbacks, my head began spinning once more and a bright light morphed instantaneously around me and I was once again blinded and on the floor.

"What have you done?!" I heard from another version of myself.

"You have no say in this Jack!" Owen's manly voice exclaimed, holding a gun in his arm.

I sat on the cream sofa behind the action where: Tosh, Ianto, Gwen and Owen were opening the rift up so that Bilis could summon Abaddon; the devil within time and space. He'd shown my entire team different realties of heart-wrenching visions of their loved ones and so therefore, he gained there trust.

"One more step Jack and I'll shoot you!" Owen exclaimed while Ianto stood there wondering what on Earth he was supposed to do.

I could see Tosh tapping away at the keyboard with Gwen assisting her by plugging in certain tubes into the rift manipulator, and typing on several other keyboards next to Tosh.

"You wouldn…"

With that, I was once more absorbed into the bright light; this time not completely blinded and instead of lying on the floor or being flung into the hub I was stood in the freezing cold with rain pouring from the heavens.

"No…No…No…" I shouted into the cold air, "not here, anywhere but here, please!"

I couldn't do this again, it's broken my heart once and I can't do it again even if I'm just to watch. His beautifully slim body; his amazing hair and his well-shaped face. My first love.

"Jack," his husky voice echoed at my past self.

"Christopher," my former self replied.

It was this heart-wrenching moment that changed my life; even Ianto didn't know about him, he was my one true love whereas, Ianto was mine. I had to change my life to serve his soul so that he'd be able to live on. He was killed that night; right in front of me. He was stabbed in the back.

"You bastard!" I shouted.

The perpetrator had stabbed Christopher in the back and as soon as they had done it, they escaped and I was left there in the rain cradling him in my arms, blood flooding onto the ground and then being washed away by the rain. I wept into his life-less body, screaming into the air as he died before me.

"I love you," he gasped, his eyes fluttering and then closed.

He was dead.

The light once more wrapped tightly around me as I felt my entire life feel worthless as that memory caused me intense pain.


	5. WHISPERS IN THE CRACKS

**PART FIVE: WHISPERS IN THE CRACKS**

I let out a river of tears; everything just seemed to be getting to me, why had the rift shown me my memories? It just wasn't what I expected, especially the times with those I loved, those I cherished and those I missed. Every single one of them meant something to me.

"Jack…" Suzie whistled.

"What was that?" I asked, sniffing in the cold air.

"The power of the rift," she said. "Oh and did I mention, everything you once knew is gone?" she laughed.

I watched her speak and with every word her tone of voice implied something sinister had begun and she was behind of it. Something was in the air and was nearing not just me, but her as well.

"Where are they?" I asked, standing.

With a flick of her curling hair she looked me up and down and enticingly walked towards me and then suddenly placing a hand on my chest.

"Scattered in time, you and I are the epicentre."

What did she mean? How could we be the only ones to survive the rift explosion, if that was even what had happened?

"You're a liar!" I exclaimed, looking directly into her dark evil eyes.

Out of all of the applicants why had I chosen a sadistic, intelligent, psychopath as my right hand woman and second in command? She wasn't anything increasingly special other than she knew how to work a gun and was very technical with alien technology. She was one of a kind; however, I never knew she would turn out like this.

"Jack, as with every explosion there is an epicentre and that is us," she smiled as if trying to seduce me.

"Impossible, there would be ripples throughout space and time!" I shouted directly at her.

Her eyes explained all as they exploded with rage as I shouted at her; she wasn't going to cross me for a third time. I've barely gotten over killing my grandson to save the children of earth, I'm not happy. If she was going to cross me for a third time, this would be the last and final time as her death will be final.

"Not at all although there is a slight problem," she explained. "There are cracks appearing all over Earth and according to the rift manipulator device, they are throughout time and space." She said.

I watched her every move as I pushed her away and began pacing up and down the newly built rift and wanting to know why she was not only torturing me but the entire planet. What had they done to deserve this?

"And…" I sighed.

"You don't know do you," she grinned, sadistically.

"No and should I?"

She laughed as if mocking me and my uncertainty as I stopped dead staring at the computer screen and then looking up at the sky.

"How come it's dark and there are no stars?" I asked.

"Funny you should ask that Harkness," she laughed, once again. "Not only is time collapsing but the whole of reality is too."

I stared at her in horror.

"How… How?" I muffled.

"You didn't think them pitiful creatures came up with that strategy on their own do you?" Her lips pursing at me.

"That's impossible!" I screeched.

"Impossible this… Impossible that… Is that all you can say Captain?" She asked. "Hmmm I do like calling you captain." She sniggered.

It was then as she was trying to seduce me a bright light once again exploded into the hub but not transporting me back into distant memories but cracks began forming around us. It was like a lightning bolt across the wall.

"Everything's falling into place!" She bellowed raising her hands into the air.

"Stop… Suzy we can stop this!" I exclaimed over her excitement.

I was then stopped in my tracks as a faint whisper hissed into my ear and seemed to be coming from the crack in the wall and cautiously yet amazed I crept over to it and listened carefully.

"Jack… I love you." A faint male voice said.

It was him. My love. Ianto.


	6. WIDE AWAKENING

**PART SIX: WIDE AWAKENING**

I began running around, following the voice.  
Suzy now at my side smirked and grinned viciously at herself and the dreaded thoughts running through her un-dead body. There was one thing continuously confusing me throughout this ordeal and that was how, where and why had she returned.

"Jack Harkness."

"Suzy not now!" I snarled.

I had, had enough of her childish games and I was now completely ready to take her on and destroy her for the final time.

"You always were a sucker for love. How long did it take huh?" She seductively approached me and began stroking my delicate face.

"Don't you dare!"

I quickly began pulling back, now distracted from my lover's voice. After he was maliciously killed whilst attempting to save the children of Earth, the government were sending millions upon millions to their graves, we were poisoned. He died in my arms and shortly after so did I.

"Reminiscing are we?"

Everything she was saying was completely beginning to rile me; it was one offence after another with her. I went to grab my gun but was greeted with air and a gun being hung in front of my face.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm not dying again!" she said. "I must explain something to you."

"Explain what?!" I shouted.

"In the legends of the old days of the twenty-first century it is spoken that two humans known as 'the last centurion' and 'the girl who waited' travelled among the stars in an old blue box." I gasped and looked astonished. "History states Jack, that due to the famous blue box, cracks appeared, across time and space." She explained.

I listened carefully to what she had to say, taking everything she said into account.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked curiously.

"Well Jack, not only is the entire universe imploding on its self and we're at the epicentre. I managed to acquire this famous blue-box!" She laughed.

"That's impossible!" I snarled, about to attack her.

"Not at all… Haven't you wondered how this is all possible?"

"I have." I said.

"Well, follow me." She announced.

As I followed her cautiously through the tunnels, which ran under the main hub there stood at the end of the corridor, the famous blue box. It was wide open and wires exploded from all angles and then joined together to join one huge pipe. What I hadn't recalled was the pipe was connected to the rift manipulator.

"Do you want to know what happened to the pilot?" She sniggered. "Died at Lake Silencio."

"You bitch!" I exclaimed a gun now being held at my head.

The gun wasn't being held by her but somebody else and as I turned to catch a glimpse of them, I was once again knocked unconscious.


	7. STRANGER TIDES

**PART SEVEN: STRANGER TIDES**

"Male, age; around forty, wearing a navy world war two jacket, looks to be unconscious. We need an ambulance ASAP."

With my eyes closed and my hearing perfect; I move my hand gently to show sign of life.

"Where's that ambulance!" the male exclaimed. "He's coming around!"

I felt a presence swarming around me. The touch of an ancient hand pressing against my delicate face was all I needed to awaken me completely. His perfect face was staring blankly towards me as if he'd just seen a ghost. I crookedly smiled at him, trying to show him that I was okay. However, his face still motionlessly stared blankly at me. Was he okay?

"Hello." I said.

Still, there was no sign of life, only the flickering of his pale eye-lids. I looked at him, firstly; his face, secondly; his clothes and finally his badge. His badge! – Things were beginning to make sense, well slowly.

"Ianto!" I screeched, shaking his hand viciously.

There was no sign of life, something was not right. The fact I was in the hub; then unconscious and now lying on a cold concrete floor in the middle of Cardiff was a clear indication that I was no longer trapped by Suzy. Why wasn't he moving? What was with the flickering eyes? There was one thing I was sure about. Suzy was definitely behind this. Even though I was no longer trapped in the hub, I was still in trouble, no matter where I was.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting upright and now passionately kissing his round face.

Something strange and weird occurred, it was like one of those moments when you see something in the corner of your eye, however, everything was plain in sight. Ianto seemed to blink out of existence for just a second, like the static of a television.

The heavens opened and thunder roared across the sky, typical Cardiff; in fact, typical Britain. The rain pounded the ground and still Ianto didn't move. I now knew what that bitch was trying to do, my whole life I searched for that one true love; I found him and then lost him within a matter of years. It was our job. Not one that the ordinary couple would have tended to pick; it wasn't the money, it was just pure love. Even on our first date capturing the pterodactyl he was perfection. She was trying to make me seem like the bad one, the one who started all of this.

"Jack!"

The frozen body shook me out of my day-dreaming state and stared violently at me.

"Did you just snog me?" He laughed, petting my arm and helping me stand.

"Ianto! I bloody love you, don't you dare leave me again!" I said pulling him closer and kissing him passionately once more.

"Glad you love birds have finally had the chance to catch up!"

The voice came from nowhere in particular, however, sounded as if it came from above. That would have been impossible if I hadn't realised the second personality of Ianto Jones or the fact she still had access to the TARDIS. Why were there no sirens? I'll tell you why, we were in a virtual reality, that's why there were no sirens, no people and no hope. She was controlling everything. We were trapped.

"You've got twelve hours until I destroy everything Harkness!" she snarled. "Everything you've loved everything you've gained and everything you've seen. Over and out!"

There was a quick silence and then the thunderous roars began again. Ianto slouched into my body and I held him closely, thinking of a thousand ways of getting out of this situation.


End file.
